Love in flight
by Cold Steel90
Summary: Somewhere along the way she fell in love. She didn't know how or when. All she knew was she was completely, head-over-heels in love with Lieutenant Claire "Lightning" Farron./ This is a FLight one-shot.


Somewhere along the way she fell in love. She didn't know how or when. All she knew was she was completely, head-over-heels in love with Lieutenant Claire "Lightning" Farron. Now all she had to do was act on it, confess her feelings. But how she wondered, how do you go about telling someone that you love them. Not a, 'crush' not, 'have feelings for', but love. How indeed.

Right now they all were at a party that Hope setup as a 'Welcome back' for herself and Vanille. She sure was glad to be back too. Crystal sleep was good and all but dreams don't do reality justice. She longed to be with the rest of the gang. How they all managed to get five hundred years into the future sure confused her and every time Hope tried to explain it to her she tended to get sleepy and couldn't follow his explanations. But really the 'How' of it didn't matter so much to her as she was just glad that they had made it here.

As she stood next to Vanille talking to Hope and Sazh, Lightning was talking with her sister Serah across the way with Snow. 'Now isn't the time', she thought to herself, 'later'. So for the next few hours the gang mingled, filling in Fang and Vanille about some of the things that they missed while they were sleeping. 'Later' turned into much later.

When everyone had settled down and sleeping arrangements were being made Fang headed over to Lighting coming upon a conversation between the sisters and Snow about where Serah would be sleeping. "Aww c'mon Sis, it's not like we'd do anything, why can't Serah sleep in the same room as me, we'll even sleep in separate beds", was Snow's plea. "I don't think so, and quite calling me that, I'm not your sister yet" came Lighting's response. Before the argument could continue Fang stepped in with, "Come on Light let's just let the two share a room, you and I could share one right next to them if that makes it better, we could barge right in if we hear any funny business." Lightning eased as Fang put a hand on Light's shoulder. "Alright, fine." Lightning said after a few moments.

After that was settled everyone went and picked out rooms at the large Academia compound that they were staying at for the night. As Fang had said the room her and Light had was right next to Serah and Snow. Unlike Serah and Snow's room, hers and Light's had only one queen sized bed. Not that either woman had a problem with that as during their journey they has slept next to each other whenever one or the other didn't have watch on that particular night. It did however make Fang slightly nervous given her newfound revelation regarding her feelings toward the Lieutenant. Lightning took note of her nervousness immediately. "Fang, what's wrong?" Light inquired. "What? Nothing nothing, I'm good, just a little tired I guess, maybe?" Fang stumbled over her words so much that Lightning didn't believe her for a second. "Quit lying Fang, what's got you so flustered?" Light pushed. "I don't know what you'r-" Fang stopped as Light's glare cut her short. Fang sighed, and then started to pace a little. Light just stood there with her eyebrow cocked in the middle of the room with her back to the bed as she watched the brave huntress go back and forth across the small room. "I- I just- I guess I-," Fang started as she was still pacing but couldn't make a complete sentence. Light then sighed and walked up to Fang stopping her in her tracks, "Fang just stop talking" she said as both her hands went up to Fangs' shoulders. Fang looked into Lightning's deep blue eyes and knew that this was it. Fang's hand came up to cup Lightning's cheek as she said, "Light, I'm pretty damn sure that I am completely in love with you" and she leaned in a bit. "Good," was Light's reply, "Because I'm in love with you too." Light's hand circled around Fang's neck and she leaned in the rest of the way, their lips coming together for their first of many kisses.


End file.
